The cooperative chemotherapy studies of CALGB are conducted in a number of malignant disease entities, such as acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphoma, and solid tumors in children and tumors of adults. This Department is active in studies in cancers common to children. Such studies of comparative chemotherapeutic regimens continue to lead to improved survival in acute lymphoblastic leukemia of children, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, CNS tumors, as well as Wilms' tumor of the kidney. The principal investigator of this grant is chairman of CALGB Protocol #7611 for the study of first line acute lymphocytic leukemia in children and adolescents. In addition, a pilot study in CALGB (Protocol #7704) for Vindesine is chaired by Dr. Lawrence Ettinger of our Department, and Dr. Arnold Freeman is co-chairman of a study of Platinum in Childhood (Protocol #7771).